zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blahbumian
Blahbumian Blahbumian '(previously known as Blah_09787, or Blahbummer, Blahbummiannus: Now known as "Blah") is a retired famous user on Zimmertwins. He has made many different kinds of movies and series during his time on ZT. H e was, for a period of time, a Nintendo Game walkthorugher, and he lacked views at the time. He eventually decided to make more series and he made a series called "TDZI" (Total Drama Zimmer Island) in Summer 2011. Starting 2012, he made news series (such as ZT Breakfast News or Blah's Zt News), regular movies, and spin-off Series called Dance Party Friday. Blahbumian quit Zimmer Twins on January 11, 2016, after having been a user for over 8 years. Early Years He signed up on ZT.ca in November 2007. His first series were, The Curse, TDI: The ZT Version and many others. He recieved less views during this time, but he still made movies. He had a friend, Eurostar (later known as Canastar), who quit in 2008. From March 30, 2008 to Febuary 12, 2009 he made his most viewed and popular, and longest series, "The Zimmer Series", with 180 episodes. There were 12 seasons, each having 15 episodes. The final season had 16 episodes as a special occasion. Middle Years﻿ In 2009, Blahbumian aired his ZimmerBummer series and Alien Attack series. He had friends such as Stormrox, Vik19 and NoAir1. He was not happy with the way ZT was at the time. He often lost friends because of fights, and many other reasons. He often stated: "Why can't we live peacefully on ZT? Why is hacking rumoured here, when it's been proven not to happen?" He still stayed, but often took breaks from the site. They could last from 7 days, to 6 weeks, depending on how bad the situation was. He would come back and hope to feel better at that point. He felt this way for about 60 weeks, and he took five breaks during this time, two of them lasted two weeks, two of them lasted around ten days, but the last one lasted about 6 weeks. This totals up to about 11 weeks of inactivity on Blahbumian's account, which means he stayed for 49 out of the 60 weeks he had this feeling. Memberships & American Site In May 2010, Blah joined the American site and got a membership. He first created his last series, Super Edgar RPG, but then he stopped making series, and on August 1,2010 he began walkthorughs. He permanently ended walkthroughs in mid-2011, and made a series called TDZI, which also ended in 2011. Since 2012, he has made several news series such as ZT Breakfast News, Blah's ZT News. He has also made spin-off series such as Dance Party Friday and European vs European (the latter of which is currently cancelled). Blahbumian also has made regular ZT movies. He and macheese6 are helped rad256 make the Zimmer Annual Party. He started a new series in October 2013, called Zimbiru Adventure, which ended in June 2014. Most recently, Blahbumian started Camp Zimmerville in January 2015, a series which never finished. Blahbumian: ZT Legend Blahbumian is now considered by many to be a legendary user of Zimmer Twins, one of the last to be active until 2016. rad256 Good friend Rad said on ''xat: '''"You are not a ZT veteran. You are a ZT GOD! ... No, seriously. You are funny yet mature. You are great at series, and your movies are usually awesome too! You've been on ZT for over 6 years, with no long breaks. You were the one who always wanted peace on ZT, when everyone else wanted war! ... Photo-bo's days are long gone! Blahbumian is the best user in ZT history!" Trivia *As of June 6, 2015, he has completed 15 series. Many of these go back to ZT.ca. *His series Dance Party Friday was mentioned on the blog on August 17, 2012. The only other series to be mentioned on the blog was The Origin of 13 by Photo-Bo, sometime in January 2010. *Blahbumian is trilingual, meaning that he is fluent in three languages: English, which is his native language, and also French and Russian at a near native level. He also has a certain level of knowledge in Hebrew and he wants to learn more languages. Category:Members Category:Users